starwarsafofandomcom-20200214-history
ARC-77
ARC-77, known as "Fordo," was an Advanced Recon Commando captain in the Grand Army of the Republic. In 22 BBY, he was assigned to a task force led by the Jedi Knight General Obi-Wan Kenobi, to take the Confederate-held world of Muunilinst. Together with a group of clone troopers that would later come to be known as The Muunilinst 10, Fordo proved instrumental in the Battle of Muunilinst, leading his troops to destroy an enemy artillery emplacement, and then helping Kenobi capture the enemy leader, San Hill. Immediately after the battle was over, Fordo was dispatched to the planet Hypori, where a group of Jedi Knights had been trapped by the Confederate General Grievous. Making their way to the Jedi's location, Fordo and his men battled Grievous, but were unable to kill him. They were, however, able to recover three survivors: Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, and Shaak Ti. In 19 BBY, Fordo was on Coruscant when the planet was attacked by the Confederacy. Despite facing overwhelming numbers, Fordo and his men were able to beat back a portion of the attacking force with the help of the Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda. He received the ageing treatment of Bro'ok Maku after defecting from the Republic. Biography An Advanced Recon Commando, ARC-77 was a clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, born on the planet Kamino for service in the Grand Army of the Republic. Becoming a captain, he was given the name "Fordo." In 22 BBY, in the opening stages of the Clone Wars, Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi led an army to the planet Muunilinst, where the Inter Galactic Banking Clan was manufacturing substantial droid armies for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Fordo was among the troops sent, and he was to lead a team of two ARC lieutenants and seven infantry clone troopers, making up the group that would come to be known as The Muunilinst 10. Their objective was to make their way to the headquarters of Banking Clan leader San Hill, independently from the rest of Kenobi's forces; they would rendezvous with Kenobi there. Before entering the system, Kenobi personally assured Fordo and his men, reminding them that their mission was of the utmost importance in the greater context of the upcoming Battle of Muunilinst. For the engagement, Fordo was given the title of Task Force Commander. After serving the Grand Army of the Republic in many battles, in 19 BBY, Order 66 was given. However, Fordo had a defective chip and disobeyed the order. After rebelling against the Empire, he was reached out to by a clone brother, CC-4477 (Thire). Thire told him that he had discovered an aging treatment, to slow down the clone's aging process. Fordo accepted. Rise of the New Empire After the fall of the Empire, and the rise of the First Order, Fordo was made a priority target by General Hux. Fordo disappeared into the galaxy, and did not take part in the Resistance against the First Order. After the fall of the First Order, Darth Tylor came into power. Fordo was contacted again by Thire, and Thire convinced him to join the rebellion against the New Empire. Personality and Traits Far from being a subtle man, Fordo preferred straightforward tactics, employing overwhelming firepower as opposed to complicated strategies. He eventually became famous for his bombastic approach to any given situation, which continually awarded him success. He was also modest, refusing to take credit for his actions, and instead valuing the contributions of those who fell on the field of battle more. Fordo was undeterred in the face of great danger, and fought on with unfailing courage no matter how dire the situation, although he would give the order to retreat in the face of overwhelming odds. He would also disobey his superiors if they were to jeopardize his objectives, as he did with General Ki-Adi-Mundi on Hypori. However, during the Battle of Coruscant, Fordo had faith within Jedi Generals Mace Windu and Yoda, who both oversaw the Republic troops' left flank.